Folie À Deux
by Siren'D
Summary: /Drabble/Fruk/ Francis se ríe, con una risa que probablemente sólo Arthur conoce, ese pequeño gesto que hace al fruncir los labios y morderse la lengua porque sabe que se está muriendo de vergüenza. Y venga a saber por qué, se pregunta cuando se da cuenta que el temblor de sus manos no le deja ni sacarse los pantalones, si han estado tantas veces juntos que ya perdió la cuenta.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ©Hidekaz Himaruya.

**F **o **l** i **e** À ** D** e **u** x**.**

Arthur parpadea tantas veces como puede, tiene la creencia de un niño pequeño sobre el hada de los dientes, cree que si parpadea lo suficiente dejará de sentir ése mareo y, si tiene suerte, también se hará inmune a la sensación de la sinestesia en la suave voz de Francis sobre su vientre.

Quema, quema, ahí en la parte baja de su chaqueta aún sin desabrochar, ¿por qué coños tarda tanto?

Francis tiene los ojos de un azul eléctrico y un pedazo de electrón adherido a la pupila, le da un viaje ácido al torrente sanguíneo para inyectarse en el bombeo arrítmico de su corazón contra el pecho desnudo del gabacho. Resopla para fingir que no está cansado y que debió decirle _no _a una segunda ronda. Francis se ríe, con una risa que probablemente sólo Arthur conoce, ese pequeño gesto que hace al fruncir los labios y morderse la lengua porque sabe que se está muriendo de vergüenza. Y venga a saber por qué, se pregunta cuando se da cuenta que el temblor de sus manos no le deja ni sacarse los pantalones, si han estado tantas veces juntos que ya perdió la cuenta.

— ¿Cuál es la parte que más te gusta de mí, _mon amour_? —, le pregunta con el acento francés grabado en el vapor de su aliento. Había olvidado que eran principios de noviembre y que la piel le dolía por el frío.

— Desde que te conozco, jamás me ha gustado nada de ti. — Francis suelta una risa floja, como ese engrane sin engrasar en el reloj de péndulo de su recibidor, y le dice por millonésima vez desde que se conocen que le ha roto el corazón.

_Insano, _se imagina al sentir las cosquillas de las pestañas de Francis sobre su barbilla.

(Porque le recuerdan a las cosquillas de los labios del gabacho cuando le cuenta a besos las pecas de la espalda)

Le sofoca con los pedazos de chantaje que le reparte por el cuello a mordidas y esa zona de piel sonrosada llena de rasguños que permanece en su dorso.

Se dice, que quizá ésta vez sí han bebido demasiado y que la suave piel de Arthur y la alquimia de sus bocas, y sus uñas dibujando grecas en su espalda y sus ojos como un eclipse verde contra su iris, y su voz rompiéndose al quemarropa del surco de su oreja y ese «no pares, no me sueltes» punzando como una espina su mente y…

_Nada._

Un pedazo de tesis desgastada sobre el estante superior de su closet y su corazón, verdaderamente roto, guardado en alguno de los cajones del desván del inglés junto con los que, alguna vez, fuesen los juguetes de Alfred.

Nada.

La locura del mañana escondida bajo las sábanas sin lavar de su cama todavía distendida; (porque sabe que si las lava el aroma de Arthur se irá y él ya no podrá fantasear, mientras duerme con la nariz ahogada en su almohada, que está durmiendo con el inglés flaqueando su derecha y con su cabeza rubia pegada al calor de su espalda) y el pudor de sus dedos que le florece bajo la luz incandescente de las estrella que mueren contra el ventanal de su balcón junto con un lienzo a medio pintar con unos ojos verde brillante y un atril con un libro lleno de susurros y «_te quieros_» en La mayor.

Sí, han bebido demasiado, otra vez.

Porque Arthur no quiere a Francis y porque Francis sí lo quiere a él.

Porque Alfred no quiere a Arthur y porque Arthur sí lo quiere a él.

Porque la ironía de la colcha fría le roza las piernas, como el sabor del _whisky on the rocks _la garganta y la mancha de vino tinto en su alfombra.

* * *

Folie à deux, en español, locura compartida (o bien, locura de dos).

Amo el FrUK pero no por eso me va a dar síndrome de cuento de hadas :3 hay que hacer sufrir a Francis un ratito, ya después a ver cómo le hace para ukear con Arthur xD

¡Gracias por leer!

Siren.


End file.
